


tobio lays an egg

by pittoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Egg Baby, I don't know what the name for egg laying kink is but its in here, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pittoo/pseuds/pittoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DON'T FUCKIGN READ THOS DON'T READ IT DON'T!!READ IT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tobio Lays An Egg

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas xena
> 
> edit: STOP
> 
> edit: there will not be a sequel to tobio lays an egg please stop asking
> 
> edit: I have become aware that many of u wish to know my identity, u can find me at @SPlNOSAURUS on twitter and I'll probably follow u if u mention this fic to me

Beyond a doubt, Tobio was acting strange lately.

It wasn’t that there weren’t things he did that weren’t kind of strange to begin with, but this was really, really weird. Like, really, Shouyou didn’t think it was just something people did, hiding out in the attic all day and compulsively stealing anything even vaguely warm in their house so when Shouyou needed a towel after his shower there just weren’t any and honestly, it kind of sucked.

It wasn’t even like Shouyou knew what he was doing up there, because every time he poked his head up past the trap door at the top of the ladder to their attic he got squawked at indignantly and had to retreat back down to the bottom before Tobio kicked him or something for ‘intruding on his privacy’ or whatever he was whining about. It wasn't fair, either, because if he wasn't feeling great well, neither was Shouyou; he'd felt weirdly heavy lately, and sometimes his chest tingled unpleasantly, and whatever Tobio was feeling couldn't be so much worse and, hey, what if Shouyou needed blankets too? It was unfair!

It wasn’t until Shouyou was out buying milk one day that he found out the cause for Tobio’s weirder-than-normal behaviour. He’d practically dropped the milk on the store floor, not even bothering to check out because who has time when your boyfriend is texting you frantic ‘please come home’s and ‘please hurry’s and sad frowny emojis and he never sends emojis so something pretty bad must be happening.

Of course Shouyou instinctively checked the attic first, where else would Tobio be hiding, and of course he was absolutely right. Tobio's back was to Shouyou, right now, hunched kind of protectively over something in front of him, and he seemed to be quivering, a bit. He was situated in the middle of what appeared to be a rather thick nest, lined with every pillow and towel and blanket in the house. Shouyou had to trip over a great deal of it to even be able to see Tobio's face, at all, and find out what was wrong with him and why he'd texted so quickly and urgently and why did Tobio look so relaxed right now they probably wouldn’t have milk for the rest of the week it was a miracle he’d even remembered to go today -

And oh, that was definitely an egg. Tobio had inched back where he’d been perching over something (Shouyou hadn’t even questioned why he wasn’t wearing any pants, honestly, it was their house and he saw Tobio naked more often than not anyway) and that’s not an egg from the store, he knows because they don’t have any eggs right now because he’d left the store before he could buy any and it’s bigger than any egg he’s eaten. Tobio looked tired, slightly red-faced as if he’d been running for a while, and seemed to be having trouble sitting back on his ass, and-

“Tobio,” Shouyou started, quietly, “did you lay this egg?”

Tobio hummed, opening his arms up to invite Shouyou into his nest, pillows tucked neatly into a comfortable ring that cushioned both Tobio and the… Egg. Instinctively Shouyou wriggled into his boyfriend’s arms, careful not to make contact with the Egg that Tobio was starting to move closer to again.

“It’s ours,” Tobio whispered, as if shitting out an egg was the most normal thing in the world for him and, well, Shouyou supposed he did lay it, so.

He wasn’t expecting it, but Shouyou felt a sudden rush of affection for the egg baby between Tobio’s legs, and well, if it was theirs, it wasn’t that surprising, was it? He nuzzled up against Tobio’s armpit, nestling under his arm and cuddling close enough to wind a leg under Tobio’s, his calf brushing against the slightly-sticky egg.

“Did it hurt?” He asked, rubbing a hand slowly in circles at Tobio’s ass - the slight flinch he got in return said it all, really - but Tobio still nodded in assent, leaning tiredly against Shouyou’s shoulder and closing his eyes. Shouyou took the moment of calm quiet to fondly regard his new child, and, well, it was bigger than his dick, definitely, and Tobio complained enough about that going up his ass, so it was no wonder he’d been so distressed. He kind of wished he’d been home to see him through it, communicating this through a tiny kiss to the chin which Tobio sighed contentedly at. He wondered what it looked like, when it happened, if maybe Tobio had squatted while it came out, or been lying down, or - and, wow, he shouldn't be thinking so much about his boyfriend laying an egg.

The bubble of calm and relaxation lasted for some moments, letting the two peacefully cuddle up close in their nest, baby warm and cosy between their tangled legs. Of course, as with everything involving the two, the quiet couldn’t last forever. After a while, when Tobio’s eyes started to feel heavy and worn with the exhaustion in his body, Shouyou was starting to wriggling uncomfortably before Tobio even got the chance to try and sleep off the ache in his thighs. It started off small, something Tobio could ignore like when he fidgeted to get comfortable in bed, but then it got to the point where, well, he was trying to get Tobio’s attention now, wasn’t he?

“What do you want?” Tobio whined, miserably, wanting only to sleep right now, protectively inching the egg closer to him than Shouyou in case the redhead moved too much and knocked it over.

“My chest feels weird,” Shouyou grumbled, tugging at the base of his shirt because it was true, his chest was kind of tingling oddly, and felt heavy, maybe? And maybe he was sweating, too, because something felt damp.

Sighing tiredly Tobio leaned over to tug his boyfriend’s shirt off, mumbling an exasperated “let me see, stop squirming, idiot” as he pulled it away, wrapping it loosely around their egg when it was off because, hey, it was warm, might as well, before examining Shouyou’s chest.

And, alright, his nipples were definitely leaking.

Shouyou squirmed uncomfortable under Tobio’s hands, whining when his thumbs brushed away some of what had leaked out. “Gross, is that sweat?” Shouyou shivered, unhappy, wishing he hadn’t arched slightly into that touch when he felt so weird.

“No, I don’t think so,” Tobio hummed, bringing his thumb to his mouth. He licked it slowly, looking thoughtful. “‘S milk.”

Shouyou wanted to die, right now. How could Tobio be so calm when there was milk coming out of his nipples but well, he did just lay an egg, so maybe it wasn’t all that weird, to Tobio, but it was still weird to Shouyou and  _why was there milk coming out of his nipples?_

“There’s so much,” Hinata wanted to cry right now. His chest just felt so heavy and horrible and it had happened so quickly and he didn’t know how to make it stop. Thinking about it, maybe, he'd been feeling weird for a while, now, since Tobio had started to act weird, but it had never felt this bad and there definitely had never been warm liquid oozing out of his chest. “Tobio, there’s so much -”

“I’ve got you,” Tobio said, softly, and the tone alone was enough to make Shouyou relax a little. "I've got you." He cradled Shouyou carefully in his hands, which soothed the shorter boy enough to get his lip to stop quivering so proper words could come out.

"Why is this happening?" Shouyou asked, miserably, feeling like crying as a splatter of Milk dropped against his leg, quickly being replaced by further drops leaking out of his chest, wetting his skin warm and uncomfortable.

“Want me to try and suck it out?” He asked, nose nuzzling against one of Shouyou’s leaking nipples in an attempt to comfort the quivering boy, who responded only by raising his hands to cover his chest, nudging Tobio's nose away from the hot milk.

“B-But it feels so weird, Tobio-” Shouyou whined, hating the wetness against his fingers and, he swears, if this has anything to do with Tobio’s egg-laying he’s going to kill him. “I don’t like it, this so weird, make it stop-”

“I’m trying to help,” Tobio hissed, though it sounded more worried than annoyed, and Shouyou opened the eyes he didn’t realise he’d closed and despite having laid an egg probably not even two hours ago, Tobio looked almost as distressed as he felt and Shouyou supposed that made him feel a tiny bit better. It didn’t stop anything from dripping out of his chest, though, so Shouyou instantly felt bad again regardless of how upset Tobio looked.

Reluctantly Shouyou allowed Tobio to take hold of his wrists and pull his shaking hands away, and the cool air was so much worse than anything else and he almost wanted to put his hands back and hide away somewhere, shamefully, and not come back, ever. He definitely never wanted to see Tobio look at him in this way ever again, kind of worried and maybe frightened? And also confused, but still warm and caring, but really just kind of horrible and Shouyou hated this.

Tobio leaned closer, again, taking one nipple between his thumb and forefinger which was even worse, really, because it kind of felt like the flow was stopped and that just felt… Gross. Not that he didn’t already feel gross, but this way he felt like something was building up behind his skin and that felt so, so much worse than it actually coming out of him.

Carefully Tobio sat back, moving Shouyou into his lap, careful to adjust their egg so that it wasn’t squashed between them while he did this, whatever this was, but Shouyou was sure their baby shouldn’t really be present for it, regardless. The taller pressed a thumb against one spicy nip, stopping the leakage as best he could before encircling the other with his lips. The damage had already been done, Shouyou supposed, because he could see the - uh - milk on his thigh where it had dripped, a little, which was gross enough if Tobio wasn’t licking one of his aching nubs right now, slow and tentative licking quickly turning eager and how  _embarrassing_ , that milk had come out of him and now Tobio was licking it up like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

It was even worse when Tobio started to suck, just a little first, and wow was the “ghghhk” kind of noise that Shouyou made kind of embarrassing enough without Tobio literally sucking his nipple. At first it didn’t really feel much different than when Tobio normally did this, which was okay because milk wasn’t typically involved, other than the weird, kind of creamy wetness in addition to the wetness from Tobio’s mouth, but then Tobio sucked once harder and something was definitely, definitely flowing from Shouyou’s chest. And of all things, Tobio moaned.

“This is really weird,” Shouyou whined and wow he hated how breathless and scratchy he sounded, “Tobio, this is so weird, make it stop-”

Tobio’s only response was to keep sucking, hard, more forceful than before. Shouyou squirmed under his tight grip, legs clinging tight around Tobio’s waist as the weird feeling in his chest slowly subsided into something kind of nice, like a built up pressure was finally being released, and he sighed, relaxing under Tobio's lips as he pulled the liquid out of him.

"I didn't get to buy any milk," Shouyou squeaked, absently, arching into Tobio's mouth, enjoying the odd pulsing feeling that came with the liquid leaving him in spurts. Tobio sucked harder and more insistently, at that, but slower, as if the prospect of not having any other milk for a couple of days made him want to savour the liquid coming out of Shouyou even more. Shouyou's hands moved up to Tobio's head, instinctively rocking back and forth as the taller kept tugging, his own hands rubbing circles at Shouyou's side.

Tobio hummed against Shouyou’s chest, sucking for a few more moments before pulling off with a wet pop and lapping up what had leaked. “‘S good.” He licked up the last of what had dripped down, then around his lips, and then over his teeth, over and over. "Tastes really, really good."

“Weirdo,” Shouyou sighed, wondering when his hands had started gripping Tobio’s hair as tightly as they were, or when he had started trying to guide Tobio’s mouth to the other side where it was still aching and uncomfortable. Shouyou trembled as Tobio nuzzled that side, too, feeling something else hot and wet roll down his cheek and when had he actually started crying? 

“Jus’ wait ‘til it hatches,” Tobio murmured, sleepily, giving Shouyou’s still-leaking nipple a tiny kiss. “You’ll be a good daddy, Shouyou.” Shouyou imagined having to feed an actual baby like this, glancing over at the egg wrapped in his shirt to his side, and, well, it didn't really seem too bad, because Tobio was gross and managed to make it a kind of okay experience, so. Shouyou grunted, tugging Tobio in again, encouraging him to take the other nipple into his mouth finally, whining when Tobio just chuckled and kissed the flesh again.

Shouyou leaned back, a little bit, sighing pleasurably when Tobio finally, finally tugged at the neglected gland, and, really, Shouyou had to wonder how long it had been building up in there because it just felt _so_ good for it to finally be sucked out of him. He still felt embarrassed, really, and the shaking hadn’t really subsided, but at least his chest had stopped feeling so heavy and tingly, and - well - Tobio was enjoying himself, he guessed. He cried, openly, sobbing against Tobio's hair; all of his emotions, all at once, sadness, relief, gratefulness, some other foreign emotion that came with the pull on his chest. He was kind of whimpering, too, not sad whimpering, but the kind he did when they were in bed together and rubbing close or more, which was embarrassing enough then but at least three times worse right now.

Shouyou moved closer into Tobio's lap, feeling a familiar hardness and, well, yeah, why  _wouldn't_ Tobio get off to this he was already into some weird stuff, but he couldn't really bring himself to scoff or even be somewhat amused because Tobio's eager ministrations were kind of turning him on, too, the way he was sucking kind of making Shouyou feel like Tobio couldn't get enough of him, wanted to taste him. He rocked against Tobio's lap, trying to push their hips together, almost as crying as Tobio mumbled against his chest between hard sucks, gentle "oh, shouyou"s and "good boy, good job, you're so good"s as the pressure in his chest was relieved in tandem to the pressure building up in his abdomen.

Shouyou found himself moaning out loud, embarrassed enough that he was lactating, let alone doing this in front of what was technically his unborn child or that Tobio was getting him off on suckling his milk and through praising him like that and for a moment, as Shouyou desperately ground his hips down on Tobio's, he let himself pretend it wasn't that weird and he was totally okay with doing this right now, because, hey, it felt pretty good, when it came down to it.

Tobio pulled hard against the swollen nub, gratefully lapping up whatever he managed to suck out and, really, it must be hard work because it didn’t feel like all that much came out at a time. He swirled his tongue around the bud a few more times, licking up the last of it, before finally pulling off that one, too, leaving Shouyou’s chest aching and sensitive but relieved and dry. Tobio's hips shuddered against Shouyou's, wetness staining his shirt and Shouyou's stomach, mingling with dripped milk which was kind of gross but also. Kind of. Yeah. Shouyou whimpered as he came, harsh sobs racking his body, both in pleasure and in misery at the absolute awkwardness of the whole situation.

"Don't cry," Tobio whispered, softly, leaning up to kiss under Shouyou's eyes, nuzzling the tears away, "shit, Shouyou, don't cry - I thought it would help -"

"Shut up," Shouyou murmured, catching Tobio in a gentle, tender kiss, rocking from side to side with the taller's face between his hands. "It did! I didn't mean to cry." 

Tobio nodded, swaying with Shouyou, nudging the egg back between them with his foot before pulling his boyfriend back in for a much deeper kiss, slow and lazy with his tiredness, only exacerbated by the warm milk he'd just lapped up so eagerly. His eyes drooped shut, reminding Shouyou of how exhausted he was, especially after so much emotional drainage and - literal drainage, he supposed he could call it, where his chest was sucked completely dry.

“I want to sleep,” Shouyou sighed, miserably, nuzzling into Tobio’s neck and allowing the taller to pull them both over into the soft of Tobio’s nest, sighing as Tobio pulled their egg baby between them to keep it warm and cuddled up close.

“I know,” Tobio yawned, pulling Shouyou closer to him and smooching his forehead once, then twice. “Me too.” Shouyou kissed him back, on the lips this time, savouring the odd milky taste that had come from, of all places, his own chest, and fuck him if that wasn’t kind of hot when it came down to it.

"Goodnight, Tobio!" Shouyou purred against Tobio's chin, resting a hand above the warm skin on his hip and pressing a close as he could, snuggling into the tiny nest. He sighed happily as Tobio pulled a duvet over the three of them, tucking it tight to Shouyou's chin and safely wrapping them up into a cocoon of blanket, pressing his palms carefully against Shouyou's chest to rub the soreness down. 

Tobio was still strange, maybe, but Shouyou was strange, too, so at least if Shouyou came home to find Tobio warming an egg under his ass, it would be Shouyou relieving him of his duty and warming it himself later, so they were kind of being strange together.

 

 

 thank you @gororuru on twitter for the beautiful fanart u the best


	2. Tobio Lays an Egg 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honey pls dont poop in the shower again

This, Shouyou thinks, is something he will never, ever get used to.

Tobio is cooing at him like some kind of bird (Shouyou's fairly convinced he might be, actually, maybe not a Karasuno crow like he once thought but possibly a chicken) and nuzzling hard into his neck, running his hands up and down his sides.

If Shouyou had known being with Tobio and all it entailed would have eventually lead to this, he's not sure if he would have gone for it. After all, he's fairly sure most couples their age don't have this kind of ritual on their agenda. Shouyou had been all for tending to Tobio's butt baby - and hence tending to Tobio when it turns out that the egg hadn't been fertilised and hence contained approximately zero real babies - but he wasn't sure how he felt about... This part.

Not that leaky-nipple-milk part, oh no. That was okay. Tobio dealt with it well enough, and if he couldn't be bothered to, it turned out bandaids were a pretty good temporary solution for stopping the flow. That Shouyou could deal with - he'd learnt. It had been almost a year, after all, who lives with something for a year and isn't at least a little used to it?

"This part", as it turns out, relates to the two of them having interchangeable roles.

That's right. Today, Tobio isn't the one laying the egg.

Shouyou wishes - and he wishes so, so fiercely - that this means Tobio is going to get some bonus feature, so Shouyou doesn't have to be the weird-ass one (or, at least, the weirder-assier one) who not only lactates but also shits eggs out regularly, but, nope, there don't seem to be any signs of that. Indeed, the weirdest part about Shouyou laying an egg was that Tobio was able to walk him through it step-by-step like a... Egg Laying professor. Or something.

"Relax, baby." Tobio murmured, soft into Shouyou's ear. Shouyou feels like Tobio just told a blind person to go outside and see things - he really doubts it's possible to relax when there is an actual, real life egg perched in what you think is your asshole ("it's a cloaca!" Shouyou hears Kageyama yell somewhere in the back of his mind) but, if Tobio can do it, Shouyou's going to take this in his stride.

"Jesus, why is this happening," Shouyou whines - it doesn't hurt, yet, probably because he hasn't even started laying anything, but there's a certain discomfort somewhere in the back of his abdomen that he really, really can't ignore, and he feels like it's going to hurt.

"Ssh, darling, I promise. It feels brilliant. Don't worry." Tobio can probably feel the knots in Shouyou's muscles; he can't exactly help it, by Jesus he swears he can feel the thing moving. "I'd be buzzing if I was the one laying the egg... You'll love it, Shouyou."

Shouyou really, really isn't sure. About three months ago, when Tobio had first announced that Shouyou would bear an egg (ok) he'd thought maybe it couldn't be so bad - chickens do it all the time, right? So it couldn't be that difficult.

Wrong. Oh, God was he wrong.

He thinks back to what came out of Tobio's ass all those months ago - it was, maybe, about three or four times the size of a regular chicken egg (they'd got a decent breakfast out of it once Tobio realised it didn't hold an unborn child after weeks of pointless incubation) but the one inside Hinata feels... Bigger than that.

"Ugh, there's something coming out..." Shouyou groans, and Tobio, of all things, licks his lips.

Even worse, Tobio reaches down where he's situated behind Shouyou, his hands carefully seeking out his bare ass underneath the huge shirt Shouyou was wearing. "It's to help," he clears his throat, sounding embarrassed. It's good that Tobio is embarrassed about something, finally. "The egg come out, I mean... It helps that."

Oh, boy, did that explain everything. Shouyou squirmed, trying not to think about the weird egg-lube that was dribbling out of his ass (even worse than lactating, definitely worse) "It feels... Like schloop."

"Schloopy?" Tobio tilts his head to the side - he's making it very difficult for Shouyou to ignore said schloopiness when he's trying to poke his finger around there.

"No, like schloop!" Shouyou corrects him, wriggling himself away. Like hell is he going to let Tobio turn this beautiful miracle of life into some gross sex thing. Heathen. "No, wait, you're right - schloopy."

"Right." Tobio seems sceptical. Shouyou appreciates the vote of confidence, like he's the weird one when it's probably Tobio's fault this is even happening. Most likely.

Shouyou sits back, a bit, leaning his back into Tobio's chest - it's a little comforting, actually, because he's getting more and more nervous as he feels the egg descend through his body, and Tobio's always had that effect on him. Even though he's grumpy, he's comforting - Shouyou knows he takes good care of him, and now will be no different, surely.

"You still aren't relaxing," Tobio murmurs, his hands working on Shouyou's tight shoulders. The sentiment is there, but Shouyou doesn't feel much better.

"Are you telling me you were totally relaxed when an entire egg came out of your butt?" Shouyou whines, feeling a bit like he's constipated as he tries his best to keep forcing the foreign object outwards rather than inwards like his muscles are trying to do. "This isn't easy, bakayama! It hurts!"

"I'm sorry.." Tobio hangs his head in shame. Finally taking the blame, Shouyou thinks, pouting harder to get more attention from him. "I'm sorry. I just got too excited with you and I got you pregnant, I'm sorry, Hinata."

"Well, when you put it that way, it just sounds weird." Shouyou retorts, appreciating the nose nudging his shoulder nonetheless. "I mean, I always did want to start a family with you..." He trails off - would he hurt Kageyama's feelings by pointing out that, in fact, laying an egg was the last way he wanted to go about it? Did Kageyama always know he and his significant other would grow to be beautiful, egg-shitting parents?

Tobio seemed to note the silence, though, and grunt apologetically, kissing the side of Shouyou's jaw. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I should have talked about this with you."

Like hell you should have, Shouyou mentally grumbles, followed by an out-loud grumble as he feels something distinctly orb-shaped descending to a point where he sort of feels like he really, really needs to poop. "Ugh... Should I go to the toilet for this, or something?"

"No!" Tobio grabs his arm, anxiety coming off him in waves. "Shouyou - it won't be weird if you - you know -"

"If I poop when I'm laying an egg?" Shouyou deadpanned, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to push the foreign object in some semblance of a direction. "Kageyama-kun, pooping in front of you wouldn't be the weirdest thing about this."

Tobio gripped harder, nonetheless, so Shouyou reckoned a pre-laying pee was out of the question, and that he'd just have to deal with whatever happened, as it happened. The worst that could happen is that it would hurt his pride, right?

Assured that Shouyou wasn't going to make a run for it any time soon, Tobio relaxed, the vice on his arm shifting into a reassuring up-and-down caress.

Shouyou decides it's probably best to turn his attention to being in egg labour rather than keeping it on Tobio; it's a really, really weird feeling, pain combined with tightness combined with apprehension, totally unlike the precursor to egg (that's anal sex, by the way.) although he assumes that it's probably because the egg is larger than Tobio's... You know. Meat sword.

"Did it hurt this much for you?" Shouyou whines, turning his head to nuzzle into Tobio's shirt. It smells a little like armpit and isn't overwhelmingly pleasant, but it's familiar enough to be comforting. He's glad, at least, his boyfriend was caring enough to serve as his midwife, expressing this with a soft squeak when Tobio responds to his gesture with a ruffle to his hair.

"Probably," is his response. "I can't tell what you're feeling from here, hon. Don't worry too much. I'm here."

Shouyou sighs, sinking further into the warmth of his lover as the egg sinks further through his colon. He can kind of make out it's shape, the impression of an entity inside of him. He starts whimpering, softly at first, the hot sting of tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, caught by the waiting finger Tobio had rested there as soon as Shouyou started to shake with discomfort.

"Wanna hear something cool, Shouyou?" Tobio is whispering, and somehow it resounds above Shouyou's whimpers. Shouyou doesn't reply, he's too busy laying a fucking egg, so Tobio continues without expressed interest. "Our baby is gonna have a little brother or sister."

And Tobio is pushing closer, and, yep, when Shouyou turns to peer over his shoulder, Tobio is laying an egg.

He'd wondered, back then, what Tobio had looked like while it was happening, and now here it was in front of him (behind him?) It feels - super intimate, kind of. It wasn't like Shouyou hadn't been allowed to see before, he just didn't know and hadn't been at home, but it still feels like he's in on something private, regardless of how up in his business Tobio has been about the egg Shouyou still feels sliding out of him.

Tobio's chest is pushed firmly against Shouyou's back, his hands rubbing slow circles across smooth stomach. Shouyou does his best to relax, he really does, but he's starting to feel the orb baby push out of his rim, and he's tensing, tensing so hard he can feel every point of contact as almost a sharp pain. Tobio's as far along as he is, glossy white poking just slightly out from behind him - curious, Shouyou risks a peek at his own behind past where he and his (mate?) boyfriend were joined.

It's really weird, truly. Imagine peeking between your own legs and watching, slowly, as the round base of an egg is slipping forth from your colon; combine that with the actual feeling of the thing stretching your ass wider than you ever imagined it could be stretched, and that's how Shouyou feels right now. What's worse is the tell-tale ache and wetness in his chest has started up, and Tobio's noticed, and he's playing with his nipples already.

"Need to get the milk flowing for our babies," Tobio explains, grunting as he pushes his own egg further out of him. "Will you let me have a taste, too, Shouyou?"

"You'll do it anyway." Shouyou sighs, though he's not as annoyed as he wanted to sound. He remembers the last time very vividly, and the initial discomfort has long faded in the shadow of the pleasure and relief. Tobio hums against his neck, twisting and tugging at his nipples to encourage the smooth liquid out. It relaxes Shouyou, somewhat, but nothing could have prepared him for the sudden sharp pain of the widest part of the egg forcing its way out of him.

"Oh - oh - fuck, Tobi, it's coming, help, help!" He's crying, he knows he is, he can feel it against his cheeks. "What - what do I do, fuck, if hurts, I can't do it!"

"Yes you can," Tobio reassures him, kissing the back of his neck firmly. "I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you, baby. Calm. Calm."

Shouyou wants to scream that he can't calm down, but instead he just screams, pushing as hard as he can. It was nothing like taking a dump, even one of those really awful constipated dumps; it was worse, far worse, and he couldn't imagine himself ever pushing hard enough to get this thing out of him.

Behind him, Tobio groans, and Shouyou imagined his suffering is suitably similar, and it helps him calm down just enough to focus on pushing.

"I want it out," Shouyou cries, doubling over and bringing Tobio with him. "I want it out of me, oh, it hurts..."

"Almost there sweetheart," Tobio pants in his ear, his words followed by a grunt and a plop. "See? I can do it. It's easy, darling, trust me, I'm here. I'm here."

Shouyou, offended by the ease at which Tobio gave fucking birth, cries harder, burying his face in his knees as he keeps pushing, pushing, wailing when the widest, thickest part finally reached his rim, threatening to rip him in two. His legs trembled with the force at which he was pushing; his entire body ached from his head all the way to his toes.

Finally, finally, with one last push the thick part popped out; to Shouyou's surprise, the rest of the egg slipped out easily after that, sliding effortlessly through his asshole until it popped out in its entirety. The anticlimactic finish to the process had Shouyou collapsing to his side, followed by Tobio, who crawled over him to kiss over his face.

"You did so good, my beautiful, beautiful baby," Tobio is cooing to him, rubbing his sore ass in slow circles. "It's all over, and you did wonderfully."

"Oh, God, does this make me a mother?" Shouyou whines, covering his face with his hands, trembling in the aftershocks of pain. Tobio is sliding up his shirt to finish relieving him; Shouyou wishes he was even a little annoyed, but honestly, he's glad he's being take care of.

"It doesn't matter what you are. You're mine, and I love you." Tobio speaks confidently, leaning over to lave over one of Shouyou's leaking bipples. "Let me take care of you, my baby."

"Okay," Shouyou whimpers, lifting one leg to allow Tobio to slot his own underneath it. One hand remains against Shouyou's butt, gentle and soothing and massaging where the muscles had tensed in their effort, while the other runs through his hair. Shouyou briefly wonders if Tobio needed caring for, too, but he seemed fine, confident and relaxed enough to keep his full attention on Shouyou.

Shouyou's eyes dart over to the pair of eggs resting quietly against the edge of their nest, squeaking when Tobio's mouth latched onto a nipple and begins to suck the milk out of him. He's glad he has two; he's actually a little hopeful that their efforts will be successful, this time, and their family will grow, and he can take care of them. He's always wanted a family.

He rests his hand against Tobio's hair, letting his eyes fall shut against the familiar and soothing emptying feeling. For the first time in some hours, he smiles, warm and happy.

He's always wanted a family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You ask me if I will not be glad when the last battle is fought, so far as the country is concerned I, of course, must wish for peace, and will be glad when the war is ended, but if I answer for myself alone, I must say that I shall regret to see the war end."  
> -ao3 user kersplusion

**Author's Note:**

> MOM HOLY FUCK!!
> 
> i have no idea how lactation actually works?i had to google what it feels like
> 
>  


End file.
